Talk:RiverClan
Ripplefrost shook his head, his fur bristling slighinto ly as he remembered Craherw's claws. "No, I'm fine. It stings a voicee cracking e, but I'm fine." The dark-pelted tom wanted to change the subject, so he padded forward, turning back to the she-cat apprentice. "I know the best spot to sure Fernstar will be okay with it." He began to fasten his gait, his paws thrumming on the earth. Up ahead, a river was heard as its waves splashed against the shore. ((The artery is freaking deep inside the cat's throat, judging from the age of Crabpaw, his 'fangs' or 'teeth' would be too small to tear the flesh off. Think about it, there's the pelt, skin, flesh and muscle. It's basically impossible, in my thoughts anyway. And Ripplefrost didn't 'dodge' he acted after Crabpaw bit him. Crabpaw would have to have 4 inch tall fangs and 1 inch wide fangs to be able to tear through the flesh, whatever this is pointless to argue over.)) --Ripplefrost ((Then remember because I'm not planning to abandon this character and I sure as hell am not going to ask you all the time to roleplay.)) Firepaw scowled in annoyance. "Tired does not mean exhausted, mouse-brain," he hissed, clawing at the grass irritably. "I'm not useless. Maybe you should stop pretending that I'm weak just because swimming isn't exactly my specialty." The silver apprentice sighed and stared at his mentor right in the eye. "Just tell me what I need to do." ~Firepaw ((Actually, I just saw a disgusting picture that proves you are wrong. I am taking biology right now, I know where all that stuff is. There is no room for it to be deep inside the neck, even more so considering the size of a cat's neck. And I have already stated that Crabpaw grew quickly. You underestimate the size of 4 inches, because that is more that a cats neck. Flesh is soft, in case you didn't know. The esophagus and the trachea take up too much space in the middle and front to allow the artery to be there, so that disproves your theory, (yes i said 'theory' because you are wrong and obviously uneducated about this.) The spine and vertebrae take up all the space in the back, which only leaves the sides. In the sides are where most of the muscles and capillaries are, as well as the veins. The arteries are just underneath less than an inch of skin and protective muscle, which is not that deep. If you want the disturbing picture I found, just ask, and I will provide. The artery is not deep inside, it is very shallow, and easy to get to, honestly kind of scary.)Whitestar 02:43, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ((Correct or not, I'm really getting tired of your character being 'over-grown' or whatever. It's just unnatural and it makes everyone feel like you're just powerplaying. I mean seriously, you never poise to get defeated in a battle and I have to put up with that.)) Ripple.of.mc 02:45, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ((I agree, but this isn't something to argue about. Post it on my wall, because I would like to see, but this will turn to argument out of competition who is right. I do not want that. Please just calm down,both of you, and let's just stop. Does it matter who is right? It is opinion. This argument is ending ok?))★Darкsнïne★ Dominant mutations. Preparing for defeat is what leads to defeat. Expect to win, so that if you do lose, you'll try even harder to be better.))(I should copyright that...)Whitestar 02:55, April 3, 2015 (UTC) also, it is fact, not opinion. "Did I say exhausted?" Webwhisker mewed, his whiskers twitching with amusment at Firepaw's frustrations. "You are making a mountain out of a molehill. Nobody is saying you are useless, now do you want me to get one of the other apprentices? It doesn't seem like Otterpaw has any training today(HINT HINT SILVER), nor Dawnpaw."-Webwhisker "Just do it already," he growled, "I'm not going to wait forever while you go on and on. Just get whoever you will, I don't care." ~Firepaw Webwhisker flicked his tail tip, "wait here." He meowed before padding off. He quickly found Dawnpaw and Ripplefrost, and gave a curt nod to both of them before speaking. "Dawnpaw, would you like to assist in Firepaw's training today? Him and I would very much appreciate it."-Webwhisker Dawnpaw looked up. "Can we Ripplefrost?" ~Dawnpaw Ripplefrost turned around, shaking his head in disapproval. "I'm sorry, Webwhisker. But me and Dawnpaw were going to train together. She could go along with you if she'd prefer." He mewed, his questionable gaze soaring over the tan she-cat. --Ripplefrost Webwhisker pondered for a moment, then looked back at Ripplefrost. "This could be helpful for her, too. She could get the same training as Firepaw, I don't think Fernstar has trained her yet." He looked back at Dawnpaw, "just imagine how surprised Fernstar will be when you already know what to do!"-Webwhisker Dawnpaw's eyes grew wide. The choice was hard. "Never mind Webwhisker I-i'll stay with Ripplefrost to train for now. He's a really good mentor!" She insisted.~Dawnpaw Dawnpaw nodded thanks as she clambered next to Ripplefrost again. "Thank you!" She whispered, pudding softly. "I can't wait to train with you!" ~Dawnpaw Icyclaw stared intently into the water. As soon as she saw a fish, she quickly flashed out a paw and sank her long claws into it's scales. Icyclaw11 (talk) 23:53, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (appearently now, ripple and silver. Get ready for the big one. I am setting mood as if new day because nobody has roleplayed on here other than like 2 new ones in like 2 days. holiday inactivity :D) Crabpaw padded into the apprentices den to wake up Otterpaw, prodding him in the shoulder with his forepaw. "It's today, appearently. I overheard Fernstar speaking." Crabpaw spoke in a whisper as he awoke Otterpaw. He didn't specify, as to not disturb the probable surprise for the others. As he moved aside to allow Otterpaw out, who was as excited as ever. "I'm so excited!" He purred as he bounced around. Crabpaw purred, for what seemed like the first time since he joined Riverclan, at his brother's happiness. He decided to take some fresh kill before sitting in front of Fernstar's den, so he picked out a humble trout, while Otterpaw sought out a squirrel. They sat, tails laid neatly over their paws, in front of Fernstar's den, hoping to not seem to anxious.-Crabpaw/Otterpaw Fernstar blinked. She had been in her den for a little while, resting a small bit. As of late, she'd not been feeling very well, but she quickly shook the feeling away and got to her paws. She padded outside and saw Otterpaw and Crabpaw before nodding to them and hopping onto the large rock and yowling aloud, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather below RiverRock for a clan meeting!" After she'd meowed, she hushed, waiting for the cats of RiverClan to gather. One they had, she looked around.~Fernstar Otterpaw straightened up as Fernstar called the meeting. This is it! He stifled a small purr before licking his chest fur and giving Crabpaw a slight nudge, which was returned with tail flick to the back of his head. Otterpaw shook this off and looked back up at the sky. I will make you proud, Whitestar! Don't worry.-Otterpaw/Crabpaw Firepaw licked his paw and groomed his fluffy chest fur down before sitting, looking at Fernstar with an unreadable expression. ~Firepaw ((Wait, me and Ripple were going to train. How is it that they are having a ceremony if we barely trained yet?))★Darкsнïne★ 15:48, April 5, 2015 (UTC) ((Dark, I am well aware of this. But you've been an apprentice for a very, very long time, which isn't fair. Also, I'm sorry I didn't roleplay much last night. I fell asleep, as I haven't been resting much lately.)) Fernstar glanced down at all the cats, "I, Fernstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turns." ''She spoke loudly. Her eyes traveled to Otterpaw, Crabpaw, Firepaw and Dawnpaw, "''Otterpaw, Crabpaw, Firepaw, and Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" ''She raised her browline in a questioning manner. ~Fernstar ((Guys I know there's not been much training for you but you've already been apprentices for a long time and RiverClan needs warriors.)) ((Alright.))" ''I do! " ''Dawnpaw's voice filled with excitement as her voice rung loud above the clearing. She gazed lovingly up at her leader and mentor. ''I shall always be grateful to you and Ripplefrost.~Dawnpaw "I do." Crabpaw meowed loudly, drowning out Dawnpaw. He flashed a small glare at Ripplefrost as he spoke, but quickly took it back as locked his gaze back onto Fernstar. He didn't teach me a thing. All that I learned came from my dreams...-Crabpaw Otterpaw was nearly bursting with excitement. He knew that his body was shaking, and he felt like he was going to explode at any second. He quickly shouted, "I do," before Fernstar had even finished her sentence, then looked around, embarrassed. Mousebrain! Don't cut your leader off just because you are excited! ''Otterpaw scolded himself before giving a quick glance at Firepaw and Dawnpaw before looking back at Fernstar.-Otterpaw(Fern, do you need me to tell you their names, or do you know? If you don't they are Crabclaw and Otterstripe) Fernstar couldn't help but chuckle at the apprentices, "Very well, then. ''Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names.Otterpaw, from this moment you will be known as Otterstripe.. StarClan honors your skill, your courage and your thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan'."' Fernstar paused before allowing her gaze to settle upon Crabpaw. He was a stubborn cat, but she knew he would make a great warrior, "Crabpaw, from this moment you will be known as Crabclaw. StarClan honors your determination, your independence and your skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverCla." As she cut off, Fernstar turned her head a small bit to look at Dawnpaw, "Dawnpaw, you were my apprentice, and from this moment you will be known as Dawntrail. StarClan honors your loyalty, your initiative and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." And finally, she glanced at Firepaw, "And finally, Firepaw. From this moment you will be known as Firestripe. (I think that's what you said. Let me know if i'm incorrect.)) StarClan honors your forethought, your strength and your wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Fedrnstar finished and cleared her throat. She was extremely thirsty, but remained tall, her tail straight and her head high'. ~Fernstar Ripplefrost gazed up at Fernstar, narrowing his eyes slightly at Crabpaw. He wasn't proud at all, but quietly cheered along with the voices of the other cats. Finally, my days with that mousebrain are over. ''He tucked his thick tail over his paws, the dark-tabby tom flicking his whiskers. --Ripplefrost Firestripe's gaze soared over the crowd as they cheered. The yowls were unpleasant and hurt his ears, but he soon dealt with it and looked over at Ripplefrost. A small spark of amusement came as he realised that the former mentor was probably somewhat angry about his foolish apprentice's graduation. ~Firestripe Otterstripe gave a proud nudge to his brother, a smile plastered on his face. He felt like he was soaring, and that nothing could knock him down. He puffed out his chest proudly as the cats called his new name, and gave a thankful look at Shadeflame. He wanted to thank him for training him, but he knew that he couldn't speak until morning.-Otterstripe Crabclaw purred slightly as Otterstripe nudged him, and he cast a proud glance at the other apprentices. He suddenly remebered a dark thought as he looked around the clearing and saw Icyclaw. ''I have business to attend to, an embarrassing event to correct. This time, you won't be able to stop me. He looked towards the entrance to the camp with narrowed eyes, the battle moves he had practiced so much flashing through his mind. I will make you proud, Whitestar!-Crabpaw Webwhisker padded up behind the new warriors, giving them each a small tail flick behind the head and whispering his congratulations. He stopped at his former apprentice, and chuckled as he rested his tail on his shoulder, expecting him to throw a fit and brake vigil. "You were a good apprentice, and you will be a fine warrior, Firestripe. Congratulations."-Webwhisker (If Fernstar getting sick? If she is whatever she gets I'm using to kill off Webwhisker lol. Maybe it will give Fire some more character developement.)Whitestar 01:25, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe blinked gratefully at his mentor and only nodded. If he could speak, he would thank Webwhisker for mentoring him, even if he was a brash and perhaps annoying apprentice. ~Firestripe ((Wait was it Dawntrail or Dawntail?)) Dawnpaw looked up with excitement. As the ancient words rang through the air, new energy coursed through her. I am a true warrior. ((Lol. No cheering.)) ''Dawntail ((I think)) held her head high. Pride filled the air. Maybe from Dawntail ((What is it? Most likely tail but.)) mostly, but she could tell from Ripplefrost her best friend, to Fernstar. Oh, her leader had trained her well. ''I'll miss being an apprentice. ''She clambered down the River Rock, feeling a bit older somehow. Dawntail bounded happily over to Ripplefrost. "Thank you so much!" Her fur pricked in happiness. "I remember when I fell into the water when I first learned to fish." She sat down to curl her tail over her body. ((Such a good name ferny. Its hard to choose names. But is it tail or trail. I'm so mixed up what to call her.)) ~Dawntrail/tail (Wow dawn you already broke vigil...) ((Dawntail, that must have been a typo.)) Ripplefrost's purr vibrated in his throat, he swished his tail happily, his blue eyes sparkling under the sun's blaze. "Congratulations." He nodded, his ear flicking as a breeze gently nudged it. "You're finally a full warrior of RiverClan." The tom chimed, turning his blue gaze towards the sky. "Don't forget you have to sit vigil." He gently reminded, his tail tip flicking. --Ripplefrost ((Is not night yet white)) ~Dawntail (it is automatically night because all warrior ceremonies happen at night. And it wouldn't matter anyway, because immidiately after new warriors must sit vigil until morning...)Whitestar 22:43, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ((It's alright, it was just a misunderstanding. I get confused with ceremonal traditions too.)) Ripple.of.mc 23:09, April 6, 2015 (UTC) (I get confuse wih the time set in this wiki. are we following the seasons we are in irl?)Whitestar 23:16, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ((No, I've never seen anyone do it. But perhaps on the Wiki Main page it could have 'current season: leafbare (winter)'. Good addition to that idea page btw. )) Ripple.of.mc 23:30, April 6, 2015 (UTC) That is a good idea. We should add it right now. Also, on the main page we should have the setting on the world map, so we know if it snows or not, because I know at least two people on here live in calfornia, and it doesn't snow there.))Whitestar 23:32, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ((We do it in cat time. Instead of days in the daytime, let's just skip to vigil.)) Dawntail padded to the entrance of the camp. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the night I me darkness. She turned around to nudge Firestripe, Crabclaw, and Otterstripe. "Come on, vigil is about to start!" She swhispered softly, knowing vigil would start in a couple minutes.~Dawntail ((Hmm, discuss this on the talk of the idea page. I wouldn't add the map and if it snows or not, it's best to just keep the season and how bad the weather is. (Cold, warm, not cold, snowing, windy etc) )) Ripple.of.mc 23:40, April 6, 2015 (UTC) is vigil over the ceremony was yesterday?)))))))))))):))))))Whitestar 02:16, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Icyclaw glared at Crabclaw. She looked away and congratulated all the newly made warriors. She purred when she got to Dawntail. She didn't know why, but she did. "Congratulations Dawntail." She purred. ~Icyclaw ((It was, in fact, Dawntrail. That was not a typo.)) ~Fernstar ((Can it be Dawntail?))★Darкsнïne★ 04:16, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost watched Dawntail/trail walk away, backing up to stretch out his stiff limbs the tom wrenched his shoulders. He quickly staggered to his feet, his tail held high to the sky as he made his way silently out of Camp. He slowly trotted along the trail that the RiverClan cats took towards the river, Ripplefrost pricked his ears towards the distant lapping of the waves. The dark tabby tom drew in the scents of the moist area, rejoicing as a cool air filled his lungs. The warrior sat back, silently closing his eyes as he sat there relaxing. --Ripplefrost ((I'll just keep it Dawntail for now. Do you approve Fern or does it have to be Dawntrail?)) Dawntail sat ddown, watching the sun slowly set down the horizon line.~Dawntail (yolo it is morning after vigil now. deal) Crabclaw stood up as the morning sun blazed over the horizon. Its glaring beams made him flinch his eyes shut. He quickly slipped into the warriors den and picked out an old nest. "This will need replaced soon." He grumbled before pushing out through the back of the warriors den. He slipped out of camp through the side instead of the front so that nobody would notice, and he wouldn't be followed. He swiftly moved across the landscape, leaping almost halfway across the river before swimming to the other bank. He hissed as the cool water flooded over him, and was glad to shake it off. He ran full pelt towards the border to Shadowclan, and crossed over the scent line without hesitation.-Crabclaw Otterstripe got up as his brother stood, and stretched out his sore limbs and padded out of camp. ''Time to hunt, ''He decided as he padded out and towards the river. He sat himself down in what seemed to be a good spot, holding his paw up, ready to catch anything that swam by.-Otterstripe Webwhisker woke from his sleep in a flurry of throat searing coughs. He quickly got to his paws, but the mercilessness of the coughs threw him back to the ground. His legs felt weak as he stumbled out of the warriors den. He tried to make his way to the medicine den, but suddenly lost consciousness and fell to the ground. A small trickle of blood ran from his mouth as he lay on the ground.-Webwhisker Puddlesplash heaved herself from the water, shaking the droplets from her pale torbie pelt. ''I'm so happy the water's warming up! The she-cat thought happily, shifting to lap at her fur before gazing up to see Otterstripe. The young warrior had to admit, she did have a small crush on the tabby, and found him...likeable.Silverstar 23:21, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe yawned and padded towards the warrior's den, skidding to a halt when he saw his old mentor unconscious in front of him. Firestripe flicked his ear and grabbed Webwhisker by the scruff,, dragging him, effortfully due to Firestripe's smaller size, across the camp. If Firestripe was to get sick from Webwhisker, it didn't matter. At least the both of them would still be alive. Firestripe brought him into the medicine cat's den and looked around. ~Firestripe (Do we even have an active medicine cat?) Ripplefrost turned his attention on Crabclaw, quickly lifting to his paws padding after the newly-made warrior. His ears pricked forward, and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The tabby tom slowly crept along the fronds, his tail kept low on the ground as his eyes darted after Crabclaw. Ripplefrost's fur prickled and he quivered his whiskers as he crossed the ShadowClan border. His paws thrummed against the ground, his snout pointed forward. --Ripplefrost (No, ender we don't... We don't even have an active deputy, and our leader is barely active.)Whitestar 19:09, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (Otterstripe flicked his paw into the water, scooping out and sending a small trout into the air. He smacked it towards land before it fell back into the river, silently cursing that he didn't spear it like he should have. He was about to go back to fishing before he noticed Puddlesplash staring at him. "Hi, Puddlesplash!" He called over happily. "What are you looking at?"-Otterstripe Of course she had to be staring at him. Great, now Puddlesplash was embarrassed. She flattened her ears and ducked her head a little, trying to hide her nervousness and slightly blushing face in her fur. "I-I just noticed you there and was, um, surprised to see you here..." Puddlesplash responded with a little smile.Silverstar 02:14, April 10, 2015 (UTC) (ohh ima drag this on for soo long >:D) Otterstripe blinked obliviously at Puddlesplash, before gestruing for her to join him with a flick of his tail. "You can join me if you'd like. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, after all."-Otterstripe Puddlesplash kept herself from blushing once more. Great StarClan Puddlesplash, don't act like this!! With a small nod, the torbie let herself slide into the water, paddling gently over the river until she heaved herself onto the shore. She shifted beside Otterstripe slightly before nodding once more. "Yeah...It's always nice to have someone to talk to, even when fishing."Silverstar 02:25, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail stretched as morning dew dipped in her fur. She looked to her left, purring in amusement how awkward Puddleslash was and how comfortable Otterstripe was. He never seemed to notice the obvious things. She looked around. Where was that fish-brain furball? She padded to the entrance, catching the faint trace of Crabclaw, Icyclaw, and Ripplefrost threw the morning air.~Dawntail Otterstripe nodded as Puddlesplash sat beside him. "So what do you think of Fernstar?" He asked, pausing a little before realizing he had not been clear. "I mean, do you think she is getting sick?"-Otterstripe Puddlesplash frowned as she let her tail tip gently brush against the top of the smooth water. "...I really don't know, but I certainly hope not. We need a leader now, I haven't heard from our deputy or medicine cat in awhile." The torbie let out a soft sigh, letting her gaze fall onto the river.Silverstar 02:33, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Otterstripe's eyes flicked across the water as he scanned it for prey. He nodded in agreement as he spoke. "Yeah, it is obvious that we need a new deputy, and soon." He paused as a silver flash sped past, and he drove his claws into the water, peircing the fish and scooping it out, much more cleanly than the last time. "Who do you think it will be?" Otterstripe finished, his tone laced with his eagerness for an answer, but it didn't let his ambitions show.-Otterstripe "Hmmm..." Puddlesplash thought for a moment, letting a paw gently drag over the surface of the water, later plunging in and hooking a blue gill. Once it stopped flopping, the young she-cat let the fish lay beside her limply. "...Maybe Ripplefrost or Shadeflame? There's always Frostfoot too. Well, those are cats who mentored others. Maybe you or your brother?" Puddleplash shrugged slightly.Silverstar 02:45, April 10, 2015 (UTC) "Shadeflame, maybe... I don't think Ripplefrost, because he is too busy focusing on Crabclaw to have time for anything else. Frostfoot, I never even see him around." Otterstripe stiffened at his brother and his own name. "There's no way Crabclaw would be picked. Sure, he has great potential, and no matter what any of you think, he is probably the greatest fighter in the clans. My father will have made sure of that..." He trailed off, looking at the sky before continuing. "But never could he be a deputy. He is too lost in his own world, and too busy mooning over Dawntail!" He said with a laugh, accidently loud enough for Dawntail to hear him. "Have you seen him? All he does is stare at her all day. Well, when he isn't trying to fight leaders or Ripplefrost."-Otterstripe Puddlesplash giggled, her whiskers twitching in amusement. "Oh yeah, I've seen him. But honestly, why's he trying to fight Mothstar? The only thing that will lead to is a bad relationship with ShadowClan. What about you as leader?" The warrior asked, cocking her head slightly as she spoke.Silverstar 02:59, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Otterstripe paused for a moment. It was clear to him that his ambition was greatly more rooted than his brother's even though he had recieved training in his sleep. He wondered if his ambition was obvious to others, and he was suddenly over come with feelings of ebarrassment. "Well, of course I have thought about it. I mean, who hasn't. I know it would make my father proud, and I know that it is what he wanted..." He looked back toward the camp, his eyes distant. "But let's be honest. Fernstar would never choose me as deputy. Why would she trust the son of the 'evil' Whitestar?"-Otterstripe Puddlesplash frowned, giving Otterstripe a gentle shove on the shoulder. "Aw, c'mon, you don't know that. You could always prove yourself to Fernstar? Who knows, you could be a fantastic leader. I bet you could be." She urged in a soft tone, curling her tail around her paws.Silverstar 03:09, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail laughed, deciding to walk over to the couple. "You sure are right Otterstripe. Who knows what that fur-brain is thinking! I bet he just stares at me all day!" She smiled at the two and lapped a paw. ~Dawntail Otterstripe shrugged as he went back to his fishing. "Still, even then, nothing is to say for sure that I would become leader. She still has a good 5 or 6 lives left, and she isn't that old, either." He looked up at Dawnpaw, squinting as the bright sun blazed into his green-blue eyes. "Yea, he really does. He really has a huge crush on you, Dawntail. I can't believe you haven't really noticed until now. It has been going on for moons!"-Otterstripe Dawntail shook her head. ((Lel. You said paw)) "Oh, I've noticed since the first day of apprentice hood! He makes it so obvious, don't you agree?" She smiled at Puddlesplash. "Having fun fishing? I guess I should too. See ya'!" Dawntail bounded downstream.~Dawntail After searching the medicine cat's den for the medicine cat unsuccessfully, Firestripe bit his lip in frustration and padded outside, yowling at the air and hoping that any cat would hear and come help him. ~Firestripe Fernstar woke up as she heard Firestripe yowl aloud. She quickly shuffled to her paws and walked outside, spotting the tom before she padded over, "Firestripe, if something wrong?" She questioned with a tilt of her head. Her eyes wandered to the medicine den slowly before she returned them to Firestripe. ~Fernstar Firestripe looked at her and nodded. "Webwhisker. Something's going on with him," he answered, "I don't know how to explain it, just... see for yourself." ~Firestripe The RiverClan leader made her way past Firestripe and saw Webwhisker. He looked horrible, "Webwhisker...?" She mewed softly, in as calm of a voice as she could manage. Fernstar took a seat, her abnormally bushy tail laying flatly across the ground. She looked over to Firestripe, "Uh... Go find Birchseeker. He, I believe, joined the new ThunderClan... Or get Longpaw. He's in LeafClan. Take another cat with you. We must hurry..." She urged. ~Fernstar Appleblossom entered the clearing, her ears flicking urgently as she padded into the Medicine Den, where the obvious sounds were escaping from. She entered as her eyes widened as she saw Fernstar, Webwhisker, and Firestripe. She froze, her body shaking for an odd reason, lowering her head slowly, "Am I interrupting?" She asked, lowering her ears slowly. ~Appleblossom Fernstar turned her head, seeing Appleblossom, "Oh! Hello, Appleblossom. No, you aren't interrupting a thing." SHe mewed to her deputy thoughtfully, her eyes shooting towards Webwhisker. ~Fernstar Dawntail perked her ears and made her way over, finding Fernstar already at the scene. "What hap- oh Webwhisker!" She ran over to him. "He looks horrible! May I journey with Firestripe? I scented ThunderClan a few days ago. I can at least say which direction." She was so eager to help, she felt like an apprentice again.~Dawntail Fernstar looked over to Dawntail, then to Firestripe, "Yes. Perhaps you should go to LeafClan, as ThunderClan seems to still be getting things straightened out. But I doubt Longpaw knows much yet. Yes, go find Birchseeker. Make sure they know we mean no harm, and that we are merey asking for his assistance." She ordered, but it was polite. ~Fernstar Appleblossom walked to sit next to her leader, flicking her ears as she stared at Webwhisker, narrowing her eyes at him, "...He--" She said, her voice cracking, coming out as a squeak. She shook her head, her body lowering itself. ~Appleblossom (lol the return of Appleblossom... how timely ._.) Otterstripe lifted his head as he heard the commotion, turning towards Puddlesplash to see her reaction. He shrugged lightly and padded back into camp, dropping his fish as he gasped at the sight of Webwhisker. He rushed over to the other cats, shoving them away from the black tom. "He's gone!" He shouted at them, his voice laced with command. "You must stay away from the body, it is extremey contagious!"-Otterstripe